Pas de repos pour les braves (mais pas plus pour les lâches)
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Roman avait enfin réussi à s'enterrer après les événements de Vale. Il avait tout: un travail tranquille, plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en fallait, l'anonymat... mais voilà, il avait fait un envieux, et cet envieux était prêt à tout pour avoir droit à sa place au soleil.


**Nom:** Pas de repos pour les braves (mais pas plus pour les lâches)

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Rwby ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous avec, et je suis bien contente que Rooster Teeth ait fait du si bon travail.

 **Personnages** : RomanXMercury

 **Soundtrack** : Partners in crime (Set it off)

 **Note** :

Ecrit entre les épisodes 10 & 11 du volume 3 de Rwby. Comme je ne connaissais pas encore leurs semblances, ils ne les utilisent pas tellement non plus. Ce texte a été écrit il y a un certain temps déjà!

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

D'un pas tranquille et mesuré, Roman Torchwick descendit la rue d'Atlas depuis la boulangerie jusqu'à sa boutique. Sur son chemin, il croisa un groupe d'élèves de l'école des chasseurs, et il dût réprimer une grimace. Certaines blessures d'amour propre mettraient du temps à guérir.

Arrivé sans encombre devant la porte du magasin, il tapa le code d'ouverture de la grille vitrée. Son reflet se troubla, lui tira presque la langue, et Roman sentit l'envie de brigander lui tirailler les entrailles. Il était tout de même plus classe quand il vivait de l'aute côté de la loi. Mais il fallait être raisonnable. Evidemment, la couleur cendrée de ses cheveux était d'un goût terriblement douteux. Ses lentilles de contact sombres et sa tenue terne ne valaient pas mieux; mais il fallait qu'il soit discret. Et qui irait soupçonner le nouveau marchand de Dust? Après tout, l'ancien avait eu la bonté de lui céder son acte de propriété et tout son argent, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si?

Personne n'aurait jamais songé à le chercher dans cette ville. La capitale de la technique et de la police grouillait de petits robots avec son visage gravé dans leurs disques durs; si quiconque le reconnaissait, il serait fait comme un très gros rat. Grillé comme un très gros rat, même. Cinder aimerait ça, sûrement, d'où qu'elle soit dans son petit monde de sauvages. Ah, mais il ne devait pas trop songer à cette vie passée. Cela le frustrait trop. Il n'avait même pas été payé pour tout son travail... L'idée de l'immense sac de billets qui aurait dû lui revenir l'aurait presque fait baver. Entrant dans sa boutique, il sauta par-dessus le comptoir et prit ses aises. C'était bien le seul privilège d'être un marchand de Dust; il pouvait maintenir un vernis de luxe. Il pouvait déjeuner de pains au chocolat et du meilleur café d'Atlas, et son appartement (quoi? Le propriétaire lui avait cédé tous les titres, on vous dit) était plus vaste que la plupart des petites maisons aux murs épais engoncées entre les murailles de la ville.

Soudain, le carillon de la porte tinta. Roman tourna les yeux vers la porte, un faux sourire s'étalant sur les lèvres. « Bonjour, bienvenue chez Dust upon a Time, puis-je » - son cerveau reconnut l'intru – « vous aider? » Il était parvenu à ne pas faire de pause, à ne rien montrer de sa surprise. Mais instinctivement, il saisit la canne – repeinte, refaite – placée entre ses jambes.

A la porte se tenait un homme fraîchement adulte encore. Même si Roman n'avait pas pu voir ses cheveux argentés, il aurait reconnu la moue paresseuse, l'attitude relâchée, la démarche métallique. Mercury n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déguiser. Pourtant, Roman se souvenait que lui aussi avait encore la tête mise à prix. Que croyait-il faire en venant ici?

Le jeune homme avait pris un certain temps à examiner les tubes de Dust sur le mur. Il était à l'aise dans cette cité hyperpolicée, d'une manière dont Roman aurait presque été jaloux s'il n'avait pas été franchement inquiet.

Enfin, le jeune homme aux jambes de métal se tourna vers lui, et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire franchement sadique. « Ah, Roman, pile l'homme que je voulais voir. T'as mal vieilli, mon pote, je pensais pas que tes cheveux seraient si blancs. Quelqu'un t'a fait peur? »

Sans se presser, il commença à avancer vers le comptoir. Roman serra la main sur sa canne. Mercury s'arrêta juste devant lui. Leva la main pour saisir une mèche grise, qu'il compara aux siennes. « Ça te va absolument pas. »

Roman leva un sourcil. « C'est bizarre, mais j'ai plutôt d'autres échos des habituées de ce magasin. Tu veux quoi, gamin? Je ne vends pas de comics, désolé. »

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un ricanement ironique. « Je pense que tu devrais fermer pour aujourd'hui. On n'a qu'à aller chez toi...  
\- Oh, déjà? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de garçon, » fit Roman avec un sourire pincé. Pourtant, il alla passer la petite porte qui séparait le coin vendeur de la boutique, et alla éteindre les lumières. Il fit ensuite descendre le rideau de fer qui empêchait les vols, et se retourna vers le garçon qui s'était assis, à son aise, sur le comptoir. Sales manières, songea le roux.

« Bon, on y va? Je suis pressé, » fit Mercury en sautant à terre.

Ses jambes de métal firent gémir le plancher, et Roman grimaça ouvertement avant de se reprendre. « J'imagine que tu l'es, gamin, ça doit faire un paquet de temps que tu n'as pas eu d'action. Je t'en prie, je te suis... »

Mercury ne sembla pas goûter l'humour. « Je préfère te voir passer devant. J'aurais peur de te tomber dessus, tu as toujours été si fragile... »

Piqué au vif, Roman s'engagea dans l'escalier, espérant à moitié que Mercury s'enfonce dans les planches vermoulues. L'ancien propriétaire était assez pingre dans les détails, et le roux n'attendait qu'une excuse pour refaire toute cette partie de la maison. Mais Mercure, s'il n'avait pas le pied léger, ne l'avait pas assez lourd pour être utile.

« Te voilà dans mon humble chez-moi, » fit Roman, sans laisser voir son énervement, alors que les yeux de Mercury semblaient un peu s'agrandir devant la splendeur de l'appartement. Un grognement sortit de son ventre, et le roux eut un sourire pincé. Toujours aussi adorablement miteux, Mercury. Un véritable chien perdu. Cinder l'avait récupéré sur le bord d'une route et lui avait donné un sens; maintenant que Cinder était retournée parmi ses monstrueux compagnons, il n'avait probablement nulle part où aller.

« Je peux te servir quelque chose? »

C'était censé être ironique, mordant, c'était censé faire grogner le jeune homme et le provoquer. Mais Mercury sembla passer totalement à côté de tout ça, et répliqua simplement, « Une bière me suffirait. » Puis il alla s'abîmer dans le canapé avec un bruit de bourre qui cède. Roman grimaça.

« Un peu de délicatesse, ça te ferait mal, hein...  
\- Je n'ai jamais été très délicat, » et le ton de Mercury était comme amusé, « de toute façon, ce n'est pas trop ton truc non plus, si?  
\- Quand il s'agit des choses importantes, comme mon canapé, si, » renvoya le roux en allant chercher une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Il était trop bon avec le gosse, vraiment. Il aurait dû lui botter le train - suffisamment haut pour éviter de se briser le pied - et le virer de sa boutique. Oui mais voilà, il suffisait que Mercury ouvre la bouche devant les mauvaises personnes, et il serait cuit.

« Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir les choses comme ça, » fit le jeune homme. Roman revenait dans le salon, mais il dut s'arrêter à la porte. Mercury avait posé ses deux pieds - ses deux engins de destruction massive - sur sa table basse en verre. Sale gosse, vraiment. Sans un mot, le roux posa les deux verres sur la table et servit généreusement. Peut-être que l'alcool le rendrait plus gérable...

« Toujours des goûts de luxe, je vois, » ricana l'impertinent en se saisissant de son verre. « Ta tête de dandy manqué m'avait manqué, Roman. Tu t'en es vraiment bien tiré...  
\- Ce n'est pas venu tout seul, » se plaignit ce dernier, qui n'aimait absolument ce qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon de cette conversation. « Je suis reparti de rien. Je suis doué, c'est tout...  
\- Ouais, bah j'ai pas eu la même chance. Quand Cinder a finalement craqué, Em et moi savions qu'on ne pouvait pas rester. Mais voilà, l'avion qui devait nous attendre a mystérieusement disparu...  
\- C'est vraiment pas de chance, » fit Roman sur un ton plat, en regardant ses ongles.

« Comme tu dis. Du coup, Em a joué la carte de la petite orpheline qui savait pas. Vu le caractère de Red et de ses petites copines, c'est passé presque comme une lettre à la poste - surtout qu'elle leur a fait croire que les illusions étaient 'ma' semblance.

\- Ouch, coup en traître. » Roman n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de tout ce conte mélodramatique, et cela s'entendait un peu.

"Oh, je lui en veux pas. C'était plutôt bien joué, et elle a l'air plutôt contente là où elle est. Mais moi, du coup, faut que je me blanchisse. Que je ramène quelque chose de gros pour qu'elles me lâchent la grappe. Et c'est là que tu rentres en jeu, mon cher Roman. »

Le roux plissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas assis, préférant s'appuyer sur sa canne. Le regard de Mercury... S'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà attaqué. Mais voilà, il espérait encore - petite folie personnelle - s'en sortir par sa langue.

« Si tu crois vraiment qu'elles t'accepteront comme ça, tu te trompes. Elles seront bien contentes de nous envoyer tous les deux six pieds sous terre.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais je tiens pas spécialement à être 'intégré' à leur petite fête, je veux juste de quoi me faire une jolie vie au soleil. Tu comprends ça, non? » Mercury montra la pièce du menton. Roman, impassible, avala une gorgée de son vin.

« Du coup, j'ai enquêté. J'ai appris auprès de bons maîtres, donc te trouver a pas été trop difficile. Et maintenant, j'ai ça. » Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une espèce de disque blanc. « C'est toutes les informations qu'il faut pour te trouver, plus des informations sur chacun de tes crimes depuis que Cinder est venue te chercher. »

Le regard de Roman se durcit.

« Ça me chagrine vraiment, gamin. Je t'aimais bien. »

Mercury eut un sourire féroce.

« Moi aussi, mais le prix de ta tête ferait baver une héritière Schnee. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Roman se rappela de la somme, et fit une légère grimace. « Ouais, d'accord, t'as raison. » Il s'interrompit, regarda le gamin vautré devant lui, et sortit un de ses fameux cigares. Sans se presser, il l'alluma à même la bouche, tira un bon coup, se redressa. « Tant que tu es prêt pour ce qui va se passer maintenant. »

Alors il souffla toute la fumée dans les yeux de son adversaire, et jeta sa canne en l'air pour mieux la saisir.

La première rafale aurait dû faire éclater le crâne de Mercury comme un fruit mur, mais il avait déjà levé ses jambes. Et Roman se fit la réflexion que son attitude relâchée n'était en fait pas si innocente que ça, en fait; Mercury avait son bouclier tout préparé pour repousser une attaque de la sorte. Et Roman n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup dans l'estomac.

Alors le roux changea d'idée. Puisqu'il fallait sacrifier son appartement, autant s'en servir. Trois coups dans le plafond firent tomber du plâtre droit vers le crâne du jeune homme aux jambes de métal, et Mercury roula vers le côté; mais son disque d'informations n'eut pas la même chance. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait plus rien de ce côté, le roux tira dessus, et l'objet finit en poussière.

Debout, le gamin perdait l'avantage; l'appartement était trop étroit pour qu'il donne autant de coups de pieds dévastateurs, alors que Roman pouvait presque tirer à bout portant. Avec un grognement, Mercury se jeta contre le bassin du roux, le faisant tomber. Il parvint cependant à se détacher, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à échanger une série de coups de poings. Roman avait plus d'esquive, Mercury était plus fort; le roux décida de ne pas attendre que son adversaire réussisse à le toucher. D'un coup de genou, il projeta le jeune homme contre la fenêtre, qui se brisa sous son poids; sans un cri il tomba dans le vide.

« Si tu veux me tuer, tu pourrais au moins me faire l'honneur de t'appliquer, » lança Roman en sautant par la fenêtre à sa suite. « Je crois que t'as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, gamin! »

Mercury était allongé parmi les éclats de verre sur le pavé. Après un instant d'étourdissement, il se redressa, et voyant que le roux le visait, se propulsa en arrière. « C'est ce qu'on va voir! » Les balles rebondirent sur le pavé sans le toucher, et il s'abrita un instant derrière une fontaine. La tête de celle-ci - il s'agissait d'une statue à la gloire d'Ironwood, et Roman n'était pas malheureux d'enfin effacer son expression de gros dur sans cerveau – vola en éclats. Mais Mercury n'était plus derrière.

Le roux vit arriver deux gros pieds de métal et songea que vraiment, il n'avait pas envie d'être dessous. Sautant en arrière, il eut à peine le temps de voir son adversaire s'enfoncer dans le sol avant qu'il ne saute sur lui. Roman se trouva donc à parer chacun des coups de poing grâce à sa canne. Mercury tenta de le faucher d'un coup de pied que le roux eut le bonheur d'éviter, profitant du déséquilibre du jeune homme pour lui tirer droit dessus. Mais il ne le toucha pas, et un autre coup de pied faucha son chapeau.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le chapeau tomber sur le sol. Même Mercury semblait un peu perturbé par l'image.

Alors, évidemment, Roman en profita pour lui attraper le pull, et enfoncer la canne dans la figure, espérant en finir. Mercury saisit la canne, l'éloigna de son visage, et l'agrippa au col.

Mais ils furent interrompus à ce moment-là par un énorme crash. A force de tirer dans tous les sens, le roux avait apparemment touché un des petits planeurs utilisés pour se déplacer dans la ville, et celui-ci venait de finir sa course dans le pavé de la rue. Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Ce problème, c'était la silhouette qui venait se dessiner dans la fumée blanche. Winter Schnee avait une démarche inimitable, d'autant plus inimitable que sa propriétaire était en général assez vocale et colorée dans ses insultes.

« Qrow, » jurait-elle, « si c'est toi qui es encore en train de détruire le matériel du gouvernement, je te promets que – »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de remarquer les deux hommes qui se tenaient à la gorge. Et, vu la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient, elle reconnaissait Roman sous son déguisement.

Une autre qu'elle leur aurait probablement hurlé de se figer, de se rendre. Mais il s'agissait de Winter Schnee. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit ses deux épées et leur fonça dessus.

Roman et Mercury se regardèrent. Et décidèrent d'un commun accord que, si on se tapait aussi bien dessus à Atlas qu'ailleurs, c'était mieux quand on était pas, en plus, poursuivi par des folles dingues qui possédaient un permis de tuer. Ils se lâchèrent, Mercury ramassa le chapeau de Roman, et ils commencèrent à courir vers les ruelles moins éclairées.

« Si tu t'étais rendu tranquillement, on en serait pas là, » souffla Mercury en agrippant le col de Roman pour le faire virer dans une ruelle sombre.

Grognant de s'être ainsi fait mener comme un enfant, le roux fit virer leur course vers la gauche. « Gamin, je vis ici depuis six mois, je connais mieux les sorties que toi! »

Mercury sembla presque prêt à discuter, mais une série de pentacles blancs sur le mur près d'eux sembla le faire réfléchir. Il suivit donc le roux sans discuter alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le petit labyrinthe des rues du bas-Atlas. Puis, juste après un coude, Roman ficha sa canne-harpon dans une plaque d'égoût. Mercury grimaça, et son compagnon roula des yeux. « Désolé, princesse, tu peux rester avec la reine des neiges si l'odeur te gêne tant. » Un pas lourd se rapprochait d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ignoraient l'esprit favori de la Générale.

« Go, » fit Mercury avec dépit, en se jetant les pieds les premiers dans le trou. Roman n'hésita pas et se laissa tomber à sa suite, remettant le couvercle sur eux.

Il s'était aménagé tout un chemin de fuite, au-cas-où; il traîna donc un Mercury ébahi à travers des tunnels bien éclairés, jusqu'à atteindre une sortie en-dehors de la ville. Alors seulement il se permit de s'arrêter; s'asseyant sur une caisse, il ralluma son cigare entre temps éteint.

Mercury le regardait, un peu perdu. En levant un sourcil, Roman récupéra le chapeau que son camarade n'avait pas lâché. « Merci d'avoir songé à moi, » dit-il, sans bien savoir s'il était ironique ou pas.

« Tu avais tout prévu, » commenta le jeune homme. « J'imagine que si je t'avais menacé, tu te serais juste barré avant que je ne trouve un moyen de contacter Emerald et ses nouveaux amis...  
\- Evidemment, » fit Roman avec un sourire assuré, qui s'effondra immédiatement en une espèce de grimace. « J'aurais emporté un peu d'argent, quand même. »

Mercury écarquilla les yeux, comme prêt à s'évanouir. « Tu n'as rien?  
\- Rien du tout. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me balader avec des billets dans les poches? C'est comme ça qu'on se les fait voler.  
\- Rien du tout, » répéta l'autre sur un ton qui n'était même plus dépité, juste très las, et encore un peu essoufflé.

Roman, piqué au vif, leva un sourcil. « Quelqu'un m'a distrait, » rappela-t-il. « Sois déjà content qu'on ait échappé à l'autre reine des neiges.  
\- Et que son cher corbeau soit en mission autour de Vale, » acquiesça son interlocuteur. « On les aurait senti passer, les deux oiseaux. »

Roman eut un grognement de désespoir à l'idée. « Donc on a plus un rond, et tout le monde va savoir qu'on est en vie et qu'on était à Atlas. Ma pauvre planque...  
\- Et mes pauvres sous, » acquiesça Mercury. « Pas de vie au soleil. »

Le roux ricana. « C'est notre chère Emerald qui va être contente d'entendre parler de nous. Je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup. »

Mercury roula des yeux. « Pour un voleur de première classe, tu es vraiment aveugle. Em a toujours bavé sur Cinder, maintenant elle s'est reportée sur la petite Schnee, de ce que je sais. Tant que je ne montre pas ma semblance, elle ne devrait pas avoir d'ennuis. Ce qui me fait penser, où est Neo? »

Roman roula des yeux. « Morte sous les ruines de Vale. Officiellement, » ajouta-t-il devant la tête du jeune homme. « _Comme moi_ , avant que tu ne me grilles. Quand Red a attaqué mon avion -  
\- Notre avion -  
\- 'Cet' avion, on a été séparés. Elle s'est envolée, et moi j'ai dû me débrouiller avec le Grimm qui m'avait avalé.  
\- Ah oui, c'était drôle ça...  
\- _Bref,_ j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était à Vacuo.  
\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Vacuo, » réfléchit son interlocuteur. « Ca prendrait combien de temps à pied d'y aller, tu crois?"

Roman leva un sourcil. "Tu vas essayer de la vendre, elle aussi? Tu fais le tour des vieux copains?"

Cela fit rire Mercury. "Nan, ça va aller. Je me dis que si je reste avec toi, tu nous trouveras des sous, de toute façon.  
\- Oh oui, ça faisait si longtemps que je voulais un chien, » ironisa le roux, mais c'était sans mordant, et Mercury rit avec lui. « Bon, dans ce cas-là, debout, gamin. Je sais où on peut récupérer un vaisseau pour Vacuo... »


End file.
